The New Spawn
by Atreyu Nukus
Summary: This is by Jedi James. The devil gets fed up with Spawn, so he finds a lonely boy to kill him and become the new hell Spawn. The devil gives him all the new powers and gadgets to kill Spawn, and when he is done he will lead Hell's army and the devil will
1. Default Chapter

**This story is by Jedi James, but it's on my screen name cause the story won't upload for him. So please Read and Review his story**  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Spawn  
  
The New Spawn  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Ha ha ha. Spawn, why don't you want you led my army? Lead it and I promise I will grant you any wish you want."  
  
"I won't lead your army because your army will destroy the world. Then what will be left for me to rule?"  
  
"Fine. If you won't do it I'll find someone better to do it. Oh and Spawn, I hope he finds you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"GO TO HELLLLLL!"  
  
"Spawn you forget I'm the devil, I'm already in hell. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
***  
  
*** Spawn wakes up in an ally somewhere ***  
  
"Ooooooo, my head."  
  
Boom! It starts to rain.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What was that?" Spawn gets up and runs toward the scream. "Sword Stalkers. I should have known."  
  
The Sword Stalkers are trying to rip off a little girl's dress.  
  
"Hold it right there." The Sword Stalkers turn and started to run towards Spawn.  
  
The Sword Stalkers raised their bladed hands and start their attacks. Spawn knew that they shield themselves when shot at, so he attacked them with his chains. As he thought they shielded themselves. His cape appeared and grew into a big ball of light. Then it formed into an ax he called Agony. He picked it up and said now its time for my chain of agony attack. He jumped with his chains stile hitting the enemy.  
  
Slice. Shing. Shert. Boom.  
  
As he tore into the flesh of the Sword Stalkers they blow up. In mere seconds they were all gone. Spawn walked over to the little girl and said:  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
The little girl just sat in a ball and jumped. Spawn felt bad for her. He used his hellish powers to find out where she lives and he took her home. As he got to her home:  
  
"There she is. Thank you whoever you are."  
  
"It's no problem. Be careful she has been through a lot tonight."  
  
"Alright thank you again." As the parents walked away Spawn summoned his cape and flew off.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
***  
  
~Hello that was a pretty good fic I must say. This is my 2nd fic (my 1st spawn fic) please R and R.~ 


	2. James

"Oh man, what a weird dream."  
  
Beep beep beep....beep beep beep.  
  
Click.  
  
"Well I guess its time to get ready to go to school."  
  
(30 min later James walks out the door)  
  
"What the fu**?! It looks like the whole world is on fire."  
  
(He walks out of the door)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screams as he falls down a crack in the ground.  
  
"Oh man where am I?"  
  
You are in hell.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
I did.  
  
"Oh fu**!"  
  
That's right I'm the devil. Hahahaha.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
What I want is simple I want you to lead my army to the gates of heaven and destroy them.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Because of your over powering strength your will to fight and your smarts makes you the perfect candidate for a new spawn.  
  
"What is in it for me?"  
  
What is in it for you? WHAT IS IN IT FOR YOU?!  
  
"YEA, WHAT IS IN IT FOR ME?!"  
  
Haha well I'll give you six wishes and I won't destroy your world.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm. That's good enough for me."  
  
Good. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Briiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg. (The school bell rings.)  
  
"Oh man what a weird dream."  
  
"Ok class time to go home. See you all tomorrow."  
  
"Well I guess its time to go home."  
  
***  
  
I know that chapter sucked but they'll get better I promise plez r&r. 


	3. The Transformation

**(James walks into his house)  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(More silence)  
  
"Hello!? Is any body here? What happened to everyone? Ohhhhhhh!! My skin."  
  
(His skin starts to glow and bubble.)  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!"  
  
I don't believe it. Human to hell spawn in less then 30 minutes. Hmm.  
  
(Looks through a big book)  
  
Ah yes, human to hell spawn transformation times. Lets see....................... wow! 30 minutes a new underworld record!  
  
"Who...are...you?"  
  
Lets just say I'm your guardian demon.  
  
"Get out of my way you scum bag."  
  
I don't think so. If you want to see your family alive ever again I suggest you do what I say.  
  
(James' body now covered in armor, eyes star to glow and smoke.)  
  
"What have you done with them?"  
  
I have sent them to where I came from. Hell. They are in the devil's prison. They will stay there until you complete the training and become a full-fledged hell spawn. Kind of a fell safe mechanism. In other words, you betray us and we kill them.  
  
"Fine."  
  
(The glowing stops.)  
  
"I will complete your training and I will kill spawn!"  
  
That's the spirit. Now the training will begin.**

**Next chapter. The training starts.  
  
I know I know. It was suppose to get better, but next ch. I swear it will get better. As always r and r**


	4. The Training

**"Where are we?"  
  
We are in the hell-training arena. The 1st part of your training is to use your cape....  
  
(The training went on for a while.)  
  
Ok. Now its time to put everything you have learned to use.  
  
"What now?"  
  
You must fight one of our most powerful demons. We call him Fire Breath. Remember that every thing has a weakness. Good luck. You'll need it.  
  
(As the demon ran away a big cloud of fire formed in front of James. When it cleared a demon stood there. 10 feet tall 5 feet wide. He had 3 feet long horns and a fireball in the middle of them.)  
  
"Ok look for a weakness."  
  
Here is a hint, James, he is made of fire.  
  
"Fires weakness is water but where will I find water in hell? Wait, are we allowed to go outside of hell?"  
  
No, but thanks to humans we can create anything exactly.  
  
"Ok give me the bottom of Florida."  
  
Its done.  
  
(There is a big flash of light.)  
  
"Alright fire breath lets fight."  
  
The demon shoots a barrage of fireballs at James he dodges all of them, jumps in the air and uses his chains. The chains just bounce right off of him and go back into the armor. James lands.  
  
"Fine lets see what my weapon is capable of doing."  
  
His cape appears with a loud hiss and forms into a green ball. (During this time Fire Breath is charging his ultimate attack.)  
  
James takes the green ball and puts it on his waste and it grows very long. (Fire Breaths ultimate attack is almost ready.) The green disappears and has formed a sword that James calls Soul Slasher for its final ability. James draws the sword and starts to run toward the demon. Fire Breath counters with his ultimate attack. Burning Fire Inferno. James jumps into the air and at just the right moment yells out: attack disrupted slash. The sword glows a very dark green and it slashes through the giant fireball. There is a flash of very bright light. When the light disappears the fireball is gone.  
  
I don't believe it. You stopped my ultimate attack. How!?  
  
James gets up and uses his new technic; demonic speed to get to Fire Breath fast. He stops right in front of him and jumps up about 5 feet over his head. The sword starts to glow green again and James says, "now its time for me to finish you."  
  
Demonic destruction slash. James cuts through Fire Breath and lands. The demon splits in half. James puts his sword away by his side and walks away.  
  
"Well I guess that's that."  
  
(A big cloud of fire formed behind him and disappeared. Fire Breath attacked him with inferno. James realized what was happening to late. Right as he turned around the fireballs hit him again and again. When they stopped James was on the ground almost dead. Fire Breath walked up on him and said : "well I guess that's that."  
  
The demon turned and went to the water, his instincts taking over. He was about to use his attack to destroy the ocean. At that very moment James ran up behind him and used all of his swords demonic powers to push Fire Breath into the water. The demon fell into it a huge cloud of smoke came up and he was defeated. They were back in hell.  
  
Ok your finished. I will see to it your family is set free, and now you can go to your world and kill spawn.  
  
"Good I will kill him."**

**Next chapter. Spawn and James fight. Wow! that fight was great chapter 5 coming soon please r&r**


	5. Attention

**ATTENTION!**

This story is on hiatus it might be a while till a new chapter is up.


End file.
